Midnight Tension
by PastellPop
Summary: Teto x Luka LEMON, it's the middle of the night, and the urge to continue what they did earlier that day is creeping up on them...


**WARNING:** This fic is a lemon, meaning it is explicit and about sex.

Just a heads-up because most my stories are innocent. And I'm young and very new to lemons so sorry if it's not so good... ;;

Meant to be a sequel to my only other lemon, "Embrace" (the one that was kind of a disaster but oh well)

* * *

2:00 A.M.

Teto was wide awake on her side. She was bored. She had literally nothing to do but stare at Luka's sleeping backーher curvy outline in the dark. How it rose and fell subtly with her light breathing.

For such a strange hour, Teto wasn't the least bit drowsy. Her eyes were so wide open, she barely even blinked. In fact, she lay awake since midnight, unable to sleep because of a strange feeling inside her.

She was... horny.

And excited and tense too.

Ever since the previous evening's events, Teto had been incapable of letting the provoking chills and rapid thumping of her heart escape her fragile body.

She had made love with Luka spontaneously in the bath. It was such a sudden occurrence and the feelings from it were still frantically sweeping through her.

And now she almost felt a bit guilty. She was the one who made the first move, after all. And Luka went along of course, but Teto still felt like the one who was most swept away. Even though afterwards, Luka even said something about wanting more.

"Except... what exactly have I done?" Teto stared at the ceiling.

"We're at a whole new level now... we can never simply go back to being 'friends'. I should... I should be feeling happy about it! And I am happy, only... it still just feels strange."

Teto's hips gave another small jerk. Heat slowly returned to her face.

She was horny. She couldn't get Luka's body out of her head. How it felt when she made love. The feeling of her hot breath on her neck and tender chest. Each and every deep, musing kiss they shared. The way it felt when she was fingered by her.

How airy and luscious Luka looked when the two stood nude in the shower together... the first time doing something intimate in such a natural way. How everything was...

Teto simply couldn't take it anymore. Luka was right next to her, yet Teto was now shamefully sliding her hand down her panties. She painfully poked around, whimpers escaping as she clamped her legs. It felt nowhere near as good as when Luka had touched her there.

And suddenly,

"Teto."

A clear voice rang though the silence. It brought chills to Teto, who recognized it before it was even finished saying her name.

The very sweet voice that had been stuck in her head all night longーLuka's voice.

"Teto, what's wrong? You've been rolling and jerking around like you're been in pain."

Luka slowly turned over on the bedside so she was now facing Teto. Sleeping in only her bra, her cleavage was very visible and her collarbones looked so silky and elegant. Her blue eyes had radiant color even in the darkness.

Teto couldn't hide it, her deep blush was penetrating her face, and her actions were highly obvious. Her hand was digging in her panties and Luka soon noticed.

As soon as she was about to tell Luka her desire, she spoke first.

"Or, do you just want to do it again?" the pink-haired girl said nervously with a murmur.

Teto's head felt like it exploded. "Did she read my mind...!?"

Luka spoke nervously, cupping her long thin hands together, bringing heat to her face.

"To tell the truth... since midnight I had been unable to sleep... because I yearned to ask you so badly. You were right next to me yet the words couldn't escape me... I've had the urge the whole time..."

Luka's modesty and the submissiveness of her shy voice got the best of Teto again. Oh, why did she become so irresistibly _cute_ in this situation?

"I couldn't get you out of my head."

A sudden hot aura befell the room. Sexual tension was at its climax...

"Then... let's start."

Luka nodded and felt her legs buck a little. She silently placed her hands to her wet crotch and watched Teto as she was ready to remove her undergarments.

Teto slowly took off her bra somewhat bashfully, as she was new to this after all.

"Okay..." she said as she lifted the cups over her face.

Luka uttered a quiet "wow."

She was greeted to a gorgeous sight once again, Teto's beautiful medium-sized breasts, a womanly round shape to them as well. Her entire chest, up to her neck and collarbones got Luka extremely turned on.

"I'll take off your panties Luka. Come on, kneel." a dominant instinct snapped Teto out of her sheepishness.

Luka, still shivering from the excitement as well, stood up on her knees as Teto lasciviously eyed her crotch. She noticed that the cream-colored panties bore a wet patch right in the area right between her thighs.

"Oh my... we're about to do it for real... She's already wet and everything."

Teto blushed, wondering if Luka had been fantasizing about her all night.

Slowly, the smaller girl took one finger and hooked onto the corner of the panties, sliding them down playfully until Luka's ripe womanhood was exposed.

"Beautiful..."

Teto got all hot and bothered looking at it. Slowly, she slid the panties down to Luka's knees and the shy taller girl coyly removed them the rest of the way, somewhat covering her vulva as if she were still embarrassed to show it.

"Luka... I want..." Teto mumbled. "Spread your legs, Luka..."

Urging her to lay flat, Teto halfway slipped down her underwear too, giving Luka a divine, arousing sight before she kneeled down promiscuously, kissed right on her swelling clitoris, and then began to lick Luka's hot, sticky area.

Luka was amazed at Teto, how assertive she was and how skillfully the simulated her with her lips.

"Oh..."

The pleasure grew exponentially.

Luka felt embarrassed though, it was her hidden area that Teto was now licking. What did it feel like for Teto, licking such an area in such a dirty way...?

"Such a dirty act..."

The words came out of Luka's mouth this time, and she was shocked by the voice she said them in.

"Licking me in such a place, you naughty girl."

"Mmhm..." Teto grunted in response.

"I sounded so... sultry?" Luka clamped her eyes shut in embarrassment, but the found that the feeling of hotness between her legs had grown with Teto's progressingly heavy licking.

A small squeak emanated from her throat, oh the feeling Teto was giving her... the friction of her tongue rubbing delicately against her clit and between her sticky opening. It had a unique sweet aroma and she felt it tighten a bit the harder she licked. She didn't mind. Teto didn't even seem to mind the fact Luka was getting wetter by the moment...

"Oahh..." the first moan escaped from her lips as Luka spammed her legs and tilted her head way back, exposing a soft warm neck, perfect for leaving a love mark onto.

Teto mounted herself upwards and pushed down on Luka, pinning her down to the soft warm bed.

"Good girl, you came..." Teto said flirtatiously, licking the rest of the hot sticky fluid from her mouth before she kissed Luka on her lip, silencing her deep breaths and moans.

With her silky hands, she touched Luka's large tender breasts and reached inside her bra, feeling the tips of her ripe nipples, fantasizing about taking her bra off and kissing her breasts.

"Unf..."

Teto felt herself becoming so wet, fluids from her body were now making their way down the soft insides of her thighs, dripping into threads and signified all the lust she had been holding in.

"Luka... please, I want you to finger me." she said with a droopy, red, turned-on gaze.

Teto's voice sounded so demanding, yet so adorable at the same timeーtwo aspects of her girlfriend which turned Luka on the most.

"Now, now, calm down, cutie. Ufufu..." Luka giggled sexily, finding herself slowly getting into everything. She loved this side of Teto and enjoyed having Teto dominant over her. It made her feel secure in a strange way.

Luka, in an out-of-character appeal, lifted up her hand and playfully maneuvered her fingers, coyly showing Teto what flexible and versatile and naughty things this innocent girl could do with her hand. Luka's smile was so naughty all of a sudden... her little laughs were so dark-sounding and sexy.

"Mhm, ready?"

"Oh... stop, please..." Teto thought, although she wanted for the exact opposite to happen.

The vision of Luka's fingers flexing in the dark alone had already got the pigtailed girl excited for what was sure to come. Teto shivered with anticipation.

Luka reached in between Teto's thighs, and found that she was indeed wet enough to easily slide a digit into her wet tight hotness. Making small movements with her digit once inside of her, Teto was stimulated greatly.

"Aah..." Teto moaned cutely. "Luka..."

Teto began to hump Luka's hand, sliding her long finger up and down her slippery warm shaft until she was close to an orgasm of her own.

Right before her climax, Teto pulled Luka's bra up, exposing her tender pink nipples to the dim light of the room. The smaller girl leaned down naughtily to gently kiss, then suck on these beauties, decorating them with hot saliva as she daringly clamped her teeth softly right before the delicate tips. She left a soft bite mark, almost as red as Luka's own nipple itself.

"Teto..." Luka cried her name in the midst of procedures. "Are you having fun?"

Teto gave a choked smile and continued undulating while messing with Luka's nipples. Her climax came naturally, causing warm fluid to drip slowly down Luka's hand and causing Teto to cry out in suppressed moans.

Once she finished her orgasm, the pigtailed girl collapsed nude onto the body of her curvaceous partner, face buried in her breast, right besides Luka's succulent nipples.

Luka carefully extracted her hand from Teto's opening, glossy and shiny with warm liquid. Silently, she kissed her own finger and eyed Teto with a bashful expression.

With her area now unblocked, the smaller girl leaned down until her hard clitoris began to rub onto Luka's smooth slit. Compressing their hot slits together and making Luka moan quietly, Teto shushed the aroused woman and began to daintily suck on her sensitive nipples as she grinded.

Luka felt the feelings surge through her once more. The feeling of their combined wetness on their openings made it easier for Teto to rub them together...

"Uuungh... Teto!" Luka gave a fantastic moan that aroused Teto to the point of giving a shaky squeak in return.

"Lukaaaa..."

"I love you, Teto..."

More arousal continued to stack and stack upon them until Teto's legs were about to give way and Luka couldn't stop hers from shaking. Teto sneakily entered one, and then two digits into Luka's tight, slippery opening to try to make her cum as hard as she possibly could.

Luka's opening tightened, sending warm love juices spraying onto Teto's hand and onto her own thighs as she cried out in a shaky, sexy voice.

Hot puffs of breath overwhelmed their senses as the two came together in a hot, passionate kiss right before they moaned loudly into each other's wet mouths...

They climaxed perfectly in unison and ended the sex with a tight, hot embrace, both girls moaning and gasping for breath.

A single kiss wrapped it up; the first night of pure delight that either was ever going to forget soon.

* * *

**ENDNOTE**: AAAh, writing this made me feel like such a pervert! *hides*... I am a pervert. *cries*

And yes I like submissive Luka and dominant Teto. It's cuter that way.

And I know it ended suddenly, I just wanted to sTOppp...


End file.
